


Angel in Disguise

by onewritergirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, College | University Student Sam Winchester, College | University Students Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Homophobic John Winchester, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Supernatural College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Sam and Dean head to college. Dean meets his new roommate Castiel Novak. After a night out, Sam and Dean learn Cas' secret.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Angel in Disguise

College was the last place Dean Winchester had ever expected to find himself. Yet he here was standing in front of Stanford University. It wasn't that he wasn't smart so to say. He had multiple teachers tell him growing up that he could do great things if he applied himself. Their dad wasn't one much for education anyways. It was always about hunting with him. If he wasn't hunting, he was busy following up on leads and leaving them alone for days, if not weeks at a time on their own. John would give Dean whatever money he had in his pocket and leave him with the reminder to protect Sammy. It didn't help that being on the road a lot, you don't spend a whole lot of time staying in one place. That usually meant switching schools and towns at a moment's notice, only to do it again in a few month's or weeks time.

"Man, can you believe we're here?" Dean posed as they stood at the entrance to the university.

"I know right? Can you imagine what Dad would say?" Sam replied as they took in the massive campus.

"I don't know. He'd probably say something about how we should spend less time worrying about studying. Spend more time being his perfect little soldiers. Dad was never big on education anyway."

"Yeah... I realized that when he told me that he had spent my college money on ammo."

"Mom would have understood. She always wanted what was best for us."

"Yeah," Sam replied softly.

"Hey, you know that we're gonna find whatever killed Mom. Okay? You know that right?" Dean replied, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anytime Sammy. Besides, we're at college now. That means no Dad. We can do whatever we want to do without having him looming over us. Meet lots of new people."

"Yeah, you're right. Just make sure to let me know if you have any guests over before I stop by your dorm."

"Definitely Sammy. By the way, don't you have to go meet Jess?"

"Ah, man!" Sam exclaimed as he checked his phone for the time. "I have to go meet her at the library before heading to orientation. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah man, I'm good. In fact, I might go do some studying myself," Dean replied suggestively as he caught the eye of several sorority girls.

After successfully scoring several sorority girls' phone numbers, Dean eventually made his way to orientation. He had gone to registration and got his class schedule. Most of his classes were pertaining to his major, mechanical engineering. He had walked around and figured out where all his classes were. Well that was after he got lost several times. Stanford was pretty huge after all. The only thing left to do was head to his dorm and meet his roommate.

He pushed open the door, only to find who he assumed to be his roommate sitting on the bed opposite of him. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he found him quite attractive. He had always been attracted to guys and girls but he had always pushed that part of himself deep down. Growing up, John Winchester wasn't exactly the most accepting of what he called Dean's "life choices." Now he finally had the chance to be himself.

"Hey, I'm Dean. So I'm guessing, you're my new roommate?" Dean questioned as he shut the door behind him.

"Hi, my name is Castiel Novak. Yes, it would appear that I am your new roommate." he replied, sticking out his hand for him to shake.

"Oh okay, cool," Dean said as he shook his hand.

Dean took a moment to take in his appearance. He had jet black hair, soft blue eyes, and chiseled features. The most noticeable thing about him though was his clothes. He looked more suited for a business meeting than a college campus. He wore black dress shoes, black suit, white dress shirt; all of which was accompanied with a blue necktie and beige trench coat.

"So, not to be rude or anything but what's with the outfit?"

"It's custom...where I'm from," Castiel replied shyly.

"Sorry man. It actually works on you. So what's your major?"

"Philosophy. You?"

"Oh, I'm studying to be a auto body technician. I have a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It was my dad's."

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe you could show it to me some time?"

"Yeah totally."

With that, both boys went about decorating their sides of the dorm. They had both went about putting away their respective things. Dean was in the middle of hanging up his Led Zepplin poster when his phone rang, playing "Eye of The Tiger."

"Yo, go for Dean. What's up, Sammy? Yeah, tonight's good. Let me go ahead and ask him. See you later."

Dean hangs up the phone and heads over to Castiel.

"Hey, do you want to go out tonight? I mean not with me. Not that there would be anything wrong with that. My brother says there's this awesome bar downtown that he goes to with all his law buddies."

"Oh, I don't know," Castiel replied with a sense of uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Just for one night? It'll be just Sam, me, and his girlfriend Jess. It'll be fun."

"Okay."

Several hours later, Castiel and Dean hop in the Impala and drive to the bar where they meet Sam and Jess.

"Cas, this is my brother Sam and his girlfriend Jessica. They both go to Stanford too. They're both law majors. It's how they met."

"Hello, I'm Castiel Novak. I'm Dean's new roommate. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Sam and this is Jess," Sam replied as he shook his hand and gestured to Jess.

"So I am going to get us all some drinks. Castiel, you can stay here and get to know Sam and Jess."

"So, my name is Castiel Novak. I have an older brother named Gabriel. I am majoring in philosophy. Dean said that you are both law majors?"

"Yes, it is actually how Jess and I met."

Dean watches Castiel chat with Jess and Sam before making his way over to the counter to order drinks for them. It wasn't long before he came back and realized that Castiel was no longer with them.

"Hey, man where's Castiel?"

"I don't know," Sam replied as he looked around the bar. "He said something about needing some air and went outside."

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see if he's okay." Dean placed the drinks on the table before heading outside to find Castiel.

Dean was surprised how cold it was as he stepped outside. Wasn't it supposed to be warm in California? Then again, there were also supposed to be palm trees and Dean had yet to see any of those so what else was new? Dean looked around before he finally noticed an alley that was apparently glowing. Dean grabs his spare blade out of his jacket and makes his way towards the alley.

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean asks as he continues to make his way down the alley.

Dean approaches the glowing figure in the alley, keeping the blade out in case whatever it was tried to attack him. He put it back in his jacket when he realized it was just Castiel. With wings. He was glowing and had wings.

"Man, I don't know if you know this dude, but you have wings. I mean, you're an angel. I thought you were just really into trench coats."

"Dean, I can explain everything."

"Cas, I know about the supernatural. When Sam and I were younger, we watched something kill our mom. It destroyed our house. My dad told me to take my brother and run outside. He stayed inside to try and save our mom, but it was too late. He took us with him on the road, hunting whatever he could, trying to find whatever killed our mom. Saving people and hunting things is kinda the family business."

"You can't tell anyone that I'm an angel."

"What about Sam? I mean I'm no genius but he might notice when you start sprouting wings around him. Besides I know my brother and he won't tell anyone. He's a hunter just like me. We can trust him."

"Okay," Castiel replied as his wings shrank back down beneath his trench coat. "You can tell Sam, but no one else can know."

"My roommate is an angel. Huh, this school year just got interesting."


End file.
